


Cuddles

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Genre: M/M, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Literally just cuddles from Damian's perspective
Relationships: Urion Verscont/Damian McClain





	Cuddles

The rhythmic thrum of his hum seemed to envelop me, gradually reaching a steady up and down as Urion relaxed. It reminded me of a heartbeat, in a way. But more..special. It was unique to him, or at least the frequency was. I was lazily brushing my hand through his hair, trying to not accidentally stick my hand inside his head, something that actually proved much easier than I thought. The tendrils were like smooth jelly, or silicone. Not quite like skin, a little..smoother, and less fleshy, but you had to intentionally press into one to "penetrate" it.  
I didn’t dip my hand down any further though, as last time I made the mistake of doing so and caused Urion to nearly slap my face when my hand ended up actually going right into his head.. Heh, that was funny. Urion shifted a little to get more comfortable. It was hard to believe that someone who could put up such a cynical and jaded front would be this endearing and just plain comforting behind it. When we’re alone, enjoying cuddles, he really seems to enjoy them surprisingly enough. I know he’d be too flustered to admit it though. That’s Urion for you. In moments like these, it’s sometimes a little common for him to turn an odd mix of black and purple, looking a little blue actually. I bet it’s because neither Jasper or him aren’t really “in control,” but both are still awake and relaxed. He really trusts me, huh? Definitely not everyone would be able to see it.  
Either way, despite not being able to see his face due to his head being stuffed face first into my chest, he looked absolutely adorable and I am completely obligated to snuggle and hug for as long as he wants.. which is actually turning out to be for quite a while. Well, he did say that he doesn’t have anything else to do today. Urion really excels at being well, romantic, when it’s just me and him. Understandable, but it is a slight bummer that more casual dates don’t work too well since he’s usually really paranoid about the other people around. At least it’s made up for in moments where we’re alone, where I can expect him to loosen up, something which used to surprise me but now is just the norm.  
Okay well, it took a while for him to get comfortable enough saying anything at least remotely romantic, but I’m glad that’s changed. Jasper surely helped a little though, sort of. Or okay, he helped in some ways, but really doesn’t in others. As for now though, I think he’s asleep? At least, Urion is only purple right now and hasn’t shown any sign that Jasper is awake. Speaking (again) of the cutie, I mentioned how he’s been here for a while and it has been thirty freaking minutes. I was laying down on his bed, half sitting up, when he just came over and plopped himself down next to me before I pulled him in. Okay well, I guess you could say I initiated it, but I’ll have you know that Urion was the one who buried himself face first in my chest and then complained that I wasn’t “doing enough” (aka, he wanted to be hugged. I know your tricks~). I've gotten somewhat used to his usually cool skin, but he didn’t feel cold anymore, or room temperature I guess. Probably because I’ve been near him so long and for some reason it’s like specters just suck up heat. Weird thing with their essence, dunno, Urion could probably explain it better in detail or something. Nerd. Although one nice thing about the cutie nerd is him not really having bones. See, even though he’s skinny as a bean pole, there aren’t any sharp edges or bony parts that would make cuddling a little more uncomfortable.


End file.
